Reluctant Valentine
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Nami is whining about money and a lack of Valentines... So Zoro decides to make her day a little better...Maybe. Valentines Day One-Shot.


Summary: Nami is whining about money and a lack of Valentines... So Zoro decides to make her day a little better...Maybe.  
>Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star owns nothing.<p>

**Reluctant Valentine**

"I only got one Valentine..." Nami groaned, laying her head on the counter, a miserable aura surrounding her. Someone came to order a drink, and she sighed before getting up and taking his money in exchange for a screwdriver.

That was when she noticed the green haired bouncer drooling on her counter.

"Get your lazy ass out of the way!" she screeched Zoro, who merely opened one eye to frown at her.

Zoro and Nami worked at a bar in the Grand Line district, the _Thousand Sunny_. It was owned by Franky, an architect who racked in the money from here to fund his projects. His wife, Robin, was manager, but was also the curator of the history museum.

Zoro was bouncer, but today was very quiet since it was Valentine's Day and most people were spending it with their valentine. Nami was getting pissed that they were hardly making any sales and thus, taking it out on the green haired man who was sleeping at the bar.

"Oh shut up, witch. It's not like there's anything to do anyway, no one's coming in."

This only served to remind Nami of their lack of sales, since the few people that had come in at all were deciding to leave early, since it was a Tuesday anyways. Her eye twitched as she smirked at Zoro with a smile that promised pain.

"Hmph." he huffed, and closed his eye again, going back to sleep. It was quiet for a whole minute, then two, and he let himself relax, but then a fist pounded into his skull, slamming his face into the glass bar top.

"YOU DAMN VEGETABLE FOR BRAINS! I KNOW THAT!" Nami yelled at him while he nursed his nose and head.

"Ugh, you greedy witch. Why don't you just enjoy the fact that you can take a break?" he growled, and Nami was going to retaliate, before drops of blood slipped down his left hand and onto the counter.

"You're bleeding." she stated, staring at the blood on his tanned hand.

"I noticed," he said pinching his nose.

"On my bar top."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Yours, you idiotic-" Nami began, before the waitress, Keimi, came out from the back room, and saw the blood.

"Oh! Zoro-san, you're bleeding!" the green haired girl cried, rushing to the bouncer.

Nami stepped out of her way, huffing and crossing her arms.

"It's his fault, he was-"

"Hold on Zoro-san, I'm going to get you some ice."

"Uh, thanks, Keimi." the man said in a softer tone than Nami usually heard, as Keimi rushed into the back, looking for a couple of rags. Nami refused to look at the man, who was still pinching his nose. Keimi returned with a first-aid kit, and some paper towels and a clean rag. She took some ice from the var area and placed it inside the rag, tying it up and handing it to Zoro, as she grabbed a paper towel and cleaned his face gently.

Nami didn't remember when she started watching, she just did. Keimi took some cotton from the first-aid kit and handed it to Zoro, who stuck it up his nostrils before it started bleeding again, and pressed the ice to his nose.

The orange haired bartender didn't fail to notice the glances that Keimi kept giving to the bouncer, and she poured some rubbing alcohol unto a paper towel and cleaned the bar top of the crimson stains, cleaning it twice.

"Oh, Zoro, you got blood on your shirt!" Keimi cries, and Zoro looks down. Sure enough, there are several blood stains.

Zoro shrugged, "Don't worry Keimi, I'll just wash it when I get home."

"But it'll be dried in by then! Come on, I know a good trick!" she said, holding her hand out, and Zoro stared at it with one raised eyebrow.

"Give me your shirt, Zoro-san," Keimi explained, and he grunted, before putting the ice down and quickly stripping off his shirt, handing it to the waitress.

Keimi laid it down, grabbing some more paper towels and looking around in the first-aid kit.

She produced a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and opened it, pouring some onto the stains. It fizzed, and she began to rub the paper towles on it, and the blood began to come out while Nami sputtered.

"H-he can't be in here half naked!" she cried, looking away from Zoro's deliciously toned abs.

Said person glared at her, before looking back at his shirt. "It's not like anyone's around to see. You scared off the last guy when you made me start bleeding." he said, and Nami's head flew towards the now empty table.

"H-he... DIDN'T PAY!" she howled, and hopped over the bar top, running top speed up the stairs and out the door. It was still cold outside, only being February, and the snows had just stopped a few days ago, leaving slush in the street.

Nami shivered as a cold wind blew past her, ruffling her orange hair and raising goose bumps on her skin. She whirled around though, trying to find the eat-and-runner, but it was a failed attempt- he was long gone. Nami yelled and pounded her foot against the pavement.

"WHAT DOES THE UNIVERSE HAVE AGAINST ME TODAY?" Zoro and Keimi heard from outside, and Zoro chuckled, whilst Keimi looked afraid.

Outside, Nami was getting seriously cold and was sniffling, so she wiped her eyes before stomping back inside, locking the front door.

She was seething as she clomped back down the stairs slowly. Not only were sales a complete failure today, but for the first time since she got this job, someone had gotten out of paying the bill. That meant Nami would have to pay for it herself...

By the time she got downstairs, her fury had peaked, and when seeing the green-haired bouncer smirking at her, she was downright murderous.

And he still hadn't put on his damn shirt!

"Keimi, you can go home for tonight." Nami said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Zoro, while his narrowed. He and Keimi both knew this was the calm before the storm, and with the way that vein in her forehead was pulsing...

Keimi squealed and ran into the back, putting the first-aid kit away, and grabbing her stuff before walking past Nami. The girl looked over her shoulder, giving Zoro a concerned look, but the stoic man just kept glaring at Nami. Keimi ran up the stairs, pulling on her sweater and going outside.

As soon as Nami heard the door shut, she calmly walked to the man's table, looking at the bill Ksimi had left there.

"Fifty dollars and seventy nine cents. That motherfucker." Nami growled, hoping that she could mentally kill the man with the orange hat- or better yet, track him down and kill him in person.

Zoro remained quiet- smart man- and watched as Nami cleared the table, dropping the dishes into the sink and walking over to the cash register, a black aura surrounding her, as she grabbed her purse out from under the counter, pulling out her wallet and opening the cash register.

"Fifty dollars..." she began, taking out two twenties and a ten, laying them their respective places, before digging in her XOXO wallet, removing three quarters and four pennies.

Zoro couldn't see her face as she dropped the change in, closing the cash register, and pausing as she put her wallet away.

"Um, Nami...?"

"If you say another word, I'm really going to kill you." she said, turning to look at him with one of the most angry looks he's ever seen on her.

The orange haired girl went to the back wall, grabbing a tall bottle of vodka and uncorking it, beginning to chug. Zoro stared in surprise, since Nami never drank straight from the bottle.

"Can you put on a fucking shirt? I don't want to see you." she growled at him, slamming the now empty bottle of SKYY Blood Orange onto the counter, reaching for another bottle, this time a bottle of Bacardi Oro, using the bottle opener attached to the bar top to open it and drinking that one in a few gulps.

"Why, does it bother you?" he asked carefully.

"Of course, broccoli brains, if it didn't I wouldn't tell you to cover up!" she snarled, throwing the empty bottle at the man, but he caught it with ease. Nami just growled at him and went for another SKYY, this time Citrus, and opened that one too, drinking it too.

Zoro got up and stepped into the bartending area, getting behind the orange haired woman, stealing her drink.

"OI!" she snarled and whirled around, finding Zoro drinking the rest. "I'M GONNA-!"

She was stopped from clawing his face when Zoro dropped the empty bottle and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her sides as he forced her lips against his.

Nami would be lying if she said she hadn't liked it, if it didn't tingle her skin like like electric currents, if it didn't warm her from head to fingertips and toes.

But she could feel Zoro's smirk when she relaxed in the slightest, and retaliated by biting his lip.

"OW!" he yelled, and pulled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Marimo?" she asked, using his hated nickname. A blush clouded her cheeks, but she still looked angry, though it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Zoro could taste the rum and vodka on her lips, and he licked his.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Nami blushed at his smoldering look, and turned her head.

"Why-" she began, but Zoro kissed her jaw, sucking as he pushed her against the counter.

"I notice those little looks, those glances, when other girls talk to me, when they brush past me. I'm not stupid." he told her, nipping her ear, making Nami shudder violently. He pressed her backwards, sucking on her ear lobe. Nami groaned, and tried to move her arms.

"Y-you're crazy... Idiot..." she said, and Zoro pulled away, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"If I was wrong, I think you'd _really_ be trying to get out of this." he said, moving to Nami's neck. "Am I wrong?" he breathed on her pulse, before sucking there too, making her back arch, and she groaned. Zoro put a hickey right there, and licked the area around it, as if apologizing.

He looked at Nami, who had tears in her eyes. Zoro finally felt it safe to release her, and wiped her eyes while giving her a tender kiss.

More tears came, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I just wanted to have a nice Valentine's Day!" she cried. "And now I'm fifty dollars and a seventy-nine cents poorer!" Zoro sweatdropped.

"That's what bothers you?" he asked quietly, eyes shaded, cheek twitching as Nami wailed over her loss of money. "Don't you think there are more important things to worry about?"

"Like what!"

"Like me?"

"...I don't consider you as something to worry about."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Nami replied, looking at him cluelessly.

"Even if I do something like this?" he asked, and before Nami could question him, he moved a knee between her legs, moving it around and making her shiver. "That doesn't bother you, right?"

Nami smirked at him, even as a blush turned her face scarlet. "N-nnngh...No."

Zoro smirked back, and pushed her onto the counter, sending a few glasses onto the floor, and a few broke.

"Oi!" she said, trying to look down, but Zoro hopped on, straddling her, and she looked at him with wide eyes and a scarlet blush. "Um..."

"I still don't worry you?" Zoro asked again, and Nami slowly shook her head.

"N-no..." she said but then Zoro attacked her lips, making her moan as his tongue pushed past her lips. That helped distract her as her hands were pulling her tank top and bra straps down, revealing her ample bosom, and she shivered, as Zoro was sucking on her lower lip.

He reached, and tweaked a nipple, causing her to squeal as her chocolate eyes flew open. He released her mouth and kissed yet jaw, licking his way down before biting lightly on a nipple, twisting the other, as his unoccupied hand was fumbling with the button on her jeans.

"Nnnghh... Zo-roo..." she groaned, trying to jerk her hips before Zoro pushed them flat on the counter with his hand, easily holding her down.

"Yeah?" he grunted around a nipple.

"Now... I'm... ugh... A little worried..." she confessed, and just like that, Zoro released, looking her in the eye.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and she nodded. "Well, in that case..." he got off the counter leaving her there as he put his shirt back on, grabbing his stuff and walking towards the front door.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Nami asked, and Zoro turned to look at her, smirking as she pulled her bra on. Her perked nipples were still visible through the fabric, and her face was flushed.

"Home."

"W-what?" she screeched in confusion.

"If you want more, you know where to find me. Consider that your second Valentine." he said, and turned away before she could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. Ugh, he had to get better at flirting...

Before she could kill him, Zoro ran up the stairs and outside. If he was right, she would be hot on his heels soon. He ran for his house, before a scream caught him off guard.

"RORONOAAAAAA!"

Maybe sooner than he thought...

**-x-**

"RORONOAAAAA!"

Ace looked up as a green haired man ran past him, making his hat blow off. The wind blew it further, causing it to land almost inside an alley. He had just woken back up after his narcolepsy made him fall asleep not too far from the bar he had eaten-and-ran from.

He went to grab it when an orange blur flew past him, causing him to spin in place. Once he got his bearings straight, he looked in the direction they were headed.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Ace paused for a second, before he starting laughing loudly.

"Wow, I'm glad she didn't catch me...!"

**A/N: Written for the TDS valentines contest. Details are on our profile, if you'd like this to win please review.**


End file.
